


Sea Sickness

by Cataraction



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Missionary Position, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vanilla sex for all your vanilla sex needs, i refuse to write any of willem dafoe's characters any other way, of course thomas has a huge dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: Thomas has been away a long while so when he finally gets home, the two of you have some serious catching up to do.
Relationships: Reader/thomas wake
Kudos: 15





	Sea Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this initially for tumblr but because it got like no attention there I'm posting it here in hopes for some sweet sweet validation

Just short of 2 months was how long Thomas was out on that damned rock. It had been hell waiting for him at home and now that he was fit to arrive, you were giddy as a child on Christmas. Being sure the house was in presentable condition you waited eagerly for his arrival. No matter how many times he was sent out on a post you always missed him just the same. You never got used to him being gone for so long and you had a feeling neither did he. The moment he stepped in the front door you wanted to hop on him, hugging him close and expressing just how much you missed him. But you held back, giving him a brief hug and kiss as he settled in. You figured all the expressions of affection would come once he was finally comfortable and resting again. A bath, a change of clothes and a hearty meal later, and you figured he was more than settled now to receive the full extent of your love. 

Sidling up to him as he sat on the sofa, knitting as he always did to clam his mind, you snaked your arm over his shoulders. While his hands never stopped their rhythmic motions, a smile spread over his face. The closer you got the more warmth spread through him. It had been so damn long since he last got to hold and be held that just your arm on him made him want to swoon. The feeling of your fingers toying with his beard only sealed it for him as he gently set his knitting aside. 

"And what is it I can do for you, darling."   
His question seemed rhetorical as Thomas was already letting his hands wander. You answered it anyway. 

"You have been gone a long while, Thomas. I've missed you." You stated simply, your voice thick with anticipation already. Leaning against him you placed feather light kisses to his jaw and throat. Of course it was more kissing bristles as his wild beard got in the way. While you loved his fuzzy facial hair, you were realizing now it had been quite some time since it had been properly groomed. All at once, you pulled away, standing from the sofa and moving for a small vanity. The motion and sudden lack of contact startled Thomas, confusing him as he watched you. 

"What the devil are you up to?" He asked almost annoyed. He was just starting to get comfortable and you had to just get up and walk away! However, his mood was short lived as you came back, a pair of barber shears in one hand and a small comb in the other. Thomas was ready to complain that this could wait until later, but you shut him up quickly by awkwardly straddling his lap. Settling down on his thighs, Thomas adjusted quickly to make the new seating arrangements more comfortable for the both of you. Now settled, you slowly combed through the wild salt and pepper growth around Thomas's face. You were no barber or aesthetician, but you learned how to care for the old man's whiskers quickly. It was a sweet and intimate act, gently combing out the hair before trimming it into shape and adjusting the length. While you found him handsome all the time, you found Thomas especially handsome after a little grooming. 

Thomas was appreciative but also thoroughly distracted. And you knew it. Your seat was not just by happenstance. And he knew it. Even as you were entirely focused on his beard Thomas was entirely focused on the press of your body against his own. Your thighs squeezing his, your groin grazing against his own now and again. Even just your warmth was driving him absolutely mad. He wanted to touch you more, run his hands over your body, cover you in kisses and soft pink patches where he sucked the skin raw. Yet he was forced to stay still, lest he have more chopped from his beard than he anticipated. It was an ingenious way to get him to wait, something he was admittedly not very good at after a long post on the rock. His hands gripped at your thighs, kneading them slowly and stroking up the inside of them. Both to sate his own need and to urge you to hurry. 

You were so close to his lips you couldn't help staring at them longingly. Wide mouth and thin lips, all surrounded by wild whiskers. And still you found yourself terribly tempted to kiss him, to run your tongue over his lips and have his own dart out to meet you. You found yourself faltering as you became hyper aware of his body beneath you. Shockingly strong from years of working as a wikkie and sailor, calloused hands scrubbing over the sensitive flesh of your inner thighs. As you squirmed in his lap it was hard not to notice the pressing of his growing erection against your groin. Your heart thrummed against your sternum, making your hands waver more than you would have liked. A few more quick snips and you were satiated enough with it, knowing it would need more precise care later. For now, however, you couldn't focus on it anymore. Setting the comb and shears near Thomas's knitting, Thomas was still for a moment after. 

"Ye happy now? Ye've made me wait long enough?" Thomas's voice was quieter, thick with need. Cupping his cheeks in your palms you nodded. 

"Aye, sir." You answered, a grin spreading across your face. You knew that while he would never directly ask you to, he loved when you called him sir. For an old man he was quick to pull you into a searing kiss, his lips nearly missing yours. The clumsy motion made you giggle as he adjusted, this time capturing your lips more successfully. His hands found your lower back, pulling you as close as he could. You tangled your fingers into his hair, adoring how thick it was even at this age. Thomas was never one to immediately invade your mouth with his tongue, rather slowly licking your lip between kisses until you opened up to him. 

Careful not to drop you Thomas guided you to lay on the sofa, barely breaking the kiss as he did so. Laying you down he quickly positioned himself between your thighs, his hands wandering down from their spot on your back. His lips also started to drift, making their way to your jaw and finally your throat. Shivers ran down your spine as his lips grazed your skin, matched with the urge to laugh as his bristly beard tickled you. That dissipated quickly as his tongue started lathing over your skin, finding your pulse and sucking down like a vampire on the hunt for his next meal. 

"O-on the sofa, Angel?" You asked, glancing over to one of the windows. The blinds were drawn but you hoped that would be enough to keep snoopy passers by at bay. Thomas paused a moment to speak, his breath brushing over the shell of your ear. 

"I've been away 2 long months, sweetheart. I'm not waiting another minute." He grumbled lowly before moving back to his spot on your throat. His fingers were already searching for hems and buttons on you, trying to peel off layers of clothing as quickly as possible. His long, probing tongue against your jaw made you shiver again, encouraging your own hands to start at his clothes as well. 

You started at his vest, popping open each button before sliding it off his shoulders. His shirt went much the same, as did much of your own clothing, slowly creating a mess on the floor beside you. Thomas's fingers took their time unlatching clips and buttons to reveal new skin to him until you laid there in nothing but your undergarments. By now you were sure he had left several pink welt along your throat, all of them needing to be covered in the coming days. That barely mattered to you right now as Thomas was already toying with your nipples, pawing at your chest like a wild animal. A quick wince and a hiss from you was enough for him to pull back, easing up on his movements. His mouth replaced his fingers where it could, his tongue wetting the hardening flesh before he took it into his mouth. The strings of whimpers and moans from your lips only drove him on, and while he did his best to keep control, he was feeling more frantic by the moment. 

"T-thomas, please!" Your soft begging pulled him away from his teasing of your chest, peeking up at you. Cocking a brow he silently asked what you needed. Tangling your fingers in his hair again you pulled him up to you, capturing his lips in a rather clumsy kiss. It allowed your own hands to explore his body for once, something he didn't often allow you to do. He figured someone as young as yourself wouldn't be interested in an old sea dog's body, yet alone praising him the way you did. Skin clinging to lean sinew and bones beneath it, he was thin and always had been. With age his belly had softened and the skin had become less taut then it had been, his tattoo had faded and more salt and pepper hair had made it's way across his body. Still to you, his body was a ship weathered by time and the elements. He was sturdy and quicker than he seemed and you found him as handsome as he always had been. 

Your fingers worked at the buttons of his pants and slipping his suspenders off his shoulders. Pulling away from the kiss only a moment, your gaze flicked down between your bodies as you pulled his trousers down his hips. His cock hung there half hard already and reaching for your hip. Licking your lips you immediately felt a jolt of excitement climb up your spine. Thomas always needed a bit of help getting fully hard, even in his younger years. While it could be attributed to many factors, more than likely it was because of the size of his cock. Slightly thicker than average and plenty longer, there's only so much someone can do all on their own. The clearing of Thomas's throat is what caught your attention and you peeked up to him, a grin starting on his lips. 

"Enjoying the show?" He asked teasingly. As if you couldn't be blushing anymore, you felt your cheeks heat up more. Wrapping your hand around his length, you watched intently as you stroked him. You adored the faces Thomas made while being pleasured. Always a pained expression accompanied by soft, bassy groans. Your other hand worked at finishing off what Thomas had left, peeling off the last of your underwear. Despite your stroking, Thomas pulled away the moment you were nude to move further down your body. Worshipping your body with kisses he made his way down to your hips, thighs and finally your groin, spreading your legs wide. Pressing his lips to your labia he always watched you intently, taking note of what made you squirm. Licking long, wet stripes over your clit usually was what he settled on as you bucked and rocked against him. Pressing his fingers into your pussy, he worked you open slowly. One thing he learned was if he was going to have sex with any partner, lots of prep work was a must. It meant that not only would it feel better for them, but it wouldn't be such a struggle for himself either. Over the years, Thomas had become very good at working up his partners. 

Your hands were thoroughly stuck in Thomas's hair, guiding him as his tongue made you shake and moan. Part of you was trying desperately not to clamp your thighs around his head, while the rest of you was drowning in the building pleasure in your gut. 

"Th-omas I'm-i'm close..." you managed to get the words out between panting breaths. You almost regretted it as he pulled away, depriving you of that incredible sensation. Wrapping your thighs eagerly around his hips you chewed your lip as you watched him stroke his length a few times. Lining up the head, he pressed forward slowly, trying to kiss you as he did. That was nearly impossible with your mouth going slack with whines and whimpers as he fully sheathed himself in you. Instead, he let his mouth busy itself with your throat, leaving sloppy kisses along the line he followed before. There was a pause in his thrusts as he allowed both you and himself to adjust. Despite all the prep you still felt terribly tight around him, but giving your eager whimpers and bucking hips, you felt fine. His pace started slow, almost maddeningly so, as he rocked his hips against yours. The slow pace allowed you to feel every movement and just how deep his cock was reaching. Aside from the slight stretch, there was only the wonderful feeling of being full that drove you absolutely wild. All you could do was hold Thomas close and allow him to thrust into you, moaning into his ear and meeting his thrusts. 

As his thrusts sped up it became harder for you to keep up with them despite how badly you wanted to. Wrapping an arm around your lower back Thomas rocked your body against his, pressing you onto his cock further than before. His cock head rubbing against your insides made your moans rise in pitch and volume, your nails now digging into his back harder than before. The feeling of skin on your tongue grabbed your attention and you closed your lips around Thomas's thumb. His palm was cupping your cheek as he pressed his thumb into your mouth, urging you to suck on it. You did exactly that, gladly wetting it with your tongue. Pulling it out abruptly, Thomas changed position by sitting himself more upright. You reached for him, trying to keep your hands on his body but his torso was just out of reach. Instead you simply let your arms go slack, fingers grasping at the fabric of the sofa. Pressing his thumb to your clit Thomas rubbed tight circles around it as he continued thrusting deep and hard into you. Each thrust was accompanied by the hard slap of flesh on flesh. If you were actually paying attention to the lewd soundtrack, you may have been grossed out by it. However, you were far too distracted by your orgasm creeping up on you at incredible speed to care about anything else. 

Your moans hit a peak as the heat in your belly tightened and snapped, leaving you tumbling with your orgasm. It washed over you in waves leaving you a whimpering mess as you continued to rock in time with Thomas. You could vaguely feel his hips stuttering and his cock twitching inside of you. Aside from that your nerves were buzzing far too much for you to care. Especially with the heat of Thomas's body laying down on top of you, you didn't care if the house was on fire right now. You did register Thomas's bristly face near yours and him pressing kisses to your cheek, though. Turning your head lazily, you caught his lips in tired kisses that were interrupted by a smile spreading over both of your faces. 

"I've missed you, angel." You said softly, your throat now terribly dry. Pulling you closer, Thomas made it clear neither of you would be moving anytime soon. 

"I've missed you too, love."


End file.
